My little katekyo hitman!
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Debido a uno de los conjuros de Twilight Sparkle, Tsuna y sus amigos sono transportados al reino de Equestria y fueron separados al llegar, la unica forma que el conjuro que los regresara a Namimori funciones es que todos esten juntos, ahora Tsuna, convertido en pegaso, debe encontrar a sus amigos. Advertencia: Spoilers de la tercera temporada de MLPFIM.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y My Little pony: Friendship is magic le pertecen a sus respectivos creadores y casas productoras.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Y ÁNGEL-KUN TIME!

Sacchi: Angie! Por qué no me detuviste?! ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!

Ángel-kun: No Sacchi, no te estas volviendo loca, ESTAS LOCA!

Sacchi: Angie hablo en serio, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme escribir esto? ¿KHR X MLPFIM?

Ángel-kun: Siendo honesto Sacchi, la idea no suena tan mal, además, Tsuna ya se enfrentó a un grupo de asesinos, a ex convictos, a megalómanos, a zombis sedientos de venganza y ¡Vive con Reborn! ¡24/7!, ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo transportes a una dimensión paralela donde habitan ponis mágicos que hablan?

Sacchi: Tienes un punto… mejor dejemos que los lectores decidan.

Ángel-kun: Buena idea, sin más que agregar… COMENZAMOS!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "¿Qué podría salir mal?"**

_Universo de KHR_

Es 14 de octubre y después de tantos cumpleaños interrumpidos debido a la llegada de un asesino convertido en bebé que amenaza con convertirte en el siguiente gran capo de la mafia italiana o matarte en el intento, o, a un megalómano con poderes sobrenaturales que intenta conquistar todos los futuros posibles en la vida del protagonista, o, a una horda de zombis vengativos, Sawada Tsunayoshi (el protagonista antes mencionado) ¡al fin pudo celebrar su cumpleaños!

La casa Sawada estaba a reventar, Uni y Byakuran junto con sus subordinados más cercanos, Dino con Romario pegado a él como sombra, evitando que alguna gota de cualquier líquido le cayera a Enzo, Basil asistió en representación de los miembros de CEDEF, Shoichi y Spanner reían y aplaudían las locuras de sus amigos, Kyoko y Haru ayudaban a Nana a servir comida y a evitar que Bianchi tocara la comida, los NeoVongola y los Shimon tenían una amigable competencia al estilo Vongola tradicional, todo idea de Reborn, y si, Hibari había accedido a ir con tal de volver a ganarle a Adelheid, Tetsu bromeaba junto a Romario, Tsuna no podía estar más feliz de la vida.

El castaño estaba recargado contra la pared de la sala viendo a sus amigos… no, a su familia, convivir sanamente… bueno, más o menos, solo tiene que omitir las amenazas de muerte. Una ligera sonrisa decoraba su rostro, dirigió su mirada a una esquina donde estaba la pila de regalos que le trajo su familia y los que enviaron los demás arcobaleno, Talbot, el tío Kawahira y Yonomichi, los Kokuyo, ¡hasta Varia le envió obsequios! El rostro de Tsuna se puso ligeramente azul de imaginar lo que escondían aquellas coloridas cajas.

- ¿Por qué la cara larga? – cuestiono Enma mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo – Se supone que es tu cumpleaños, ya te preocuparas por lo que hay dentro de esas cajas cuando las abras. – comento el pelirrojo mientras se recargaba al lado de Tsuna.

Tsuna sonrio divertido y una ligera carcajada escapo de sus labios.

- No me preocupa lo que hay en las cajas… bueno sí. – respondió Tsuna – Me preocupa más lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero en mis cumpleaños siempre pasa algo malo… al menos desde que Reborn llego a mi vida. –

- Ya me has contado de eso, olvidaron tu cumpleaños una vez, gran cosa, cierto, un megalómano intentaba asesinarte el año siguiente, y ahora eres uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y si, fuimos obligados a participar en una especie de _battle royal_ y unos zombis intentaron aniquilarnos, pero Tsuna-kun, este ha sido un buen día, todos están felices y recordaron tu cumpleaños, ¡hasta el señor Reborn te ha dejado en paz! –

- ¡Lo cual es el peor de los augurios! ¡¿No lo vez, Enma-kun?! – arremetió el castaño.

Enma no sabía que más decirle a su amigo, dio un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar de todas formas? – cuestiono Enma – Y ha pasado todo lo que podría hacer que tu cumpleaños se fuera al caño, desde ser metido a la mafia hasta ser atacado por zombis, ¿Qué te falta? –

- Aliens? Que Verde me convierta en chica solo porque puede? Ser transportado a una dimensión paralela donde habitan ponis mágicos que hablan? No sé! El punto es que cualquier cosa puede pasar! – exclamo el cumpleañero.

PAZZ.

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca de ambos jefes que lo que detuvo su conversación, los dos chicos cayeron al suelo sin gracia y con mucho dolor.

- Reborn. – se quejó Tsuna al ver a su tutor, ahora con la aparente edad de tres años.

- No te quedes de emo en una esquina, dame-Tsuna, es tu cumpleaños y deberías estarlo disfrutando con tu familia, ahora mueve tu tarado trasero y únete a la fiesta, tú también Enma. – instruyo el del fedora.

- Sí señor. –

- Sí señor. –

Respondieron ambos chicos mientras se ponían de pie y se acercaban a su familia.

* * *

_Universo de MLPFIM_

- Uhm, Twilight, ¿Segura de que esto es seguro? – cuestiono un adorable dragoncito morado con verde a una unicornio alada de pelaje violeta y de crin morada con rayitos violeta con rosa, en los costados de las patas traseras tenía la marca de una estrella en colores rosa y blanco.

- Spike, tranquilo. – respondió la poni - ¿Cuándo he fallado un hechizo? No respondas- consiguió callar Twilight a Spike antes de que algún sonido dejara su boca – Te aseguro que este hechizo es perfectamente seguro. – añadió sonriente y confiada mientras su cuerno se iluminaba mágicamente y comenzaba a hacer garabatos en el piso de la librería donde residía.

- Sé que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna te confiaron ese libro para que develaras sus secretos, pero Twi, ¿No crees que los secretos de ese libro no han podido ser develados porque simplemente no deben serlo? – cuestiono Spike con preocupación.

- Tonterías, Spike. Nada puede permanecer oculto para siempre. – dijo concluyente Twilight – Ahora, si mi traducción es correcta el hechizo debería funcionar. – añadió la unicornio alada mientras con el brillo mágico de su cuerno hacia levitar una hoja de papel frente a ella.

Twilight Sparkle está de pie fuera del dibujo de un enorme círculo que tenía símbolos arcanos dentro, el lobby de la librería había sido despejado específicamente para este momento, la luna llena y plateada brillaba etérea en la estrellada y pacifica noche de la princesa Luna, dándole dulces sueños a todos los ponis de Equestria.

- Muy bien, ahora o nunca. – declaro Twi, Spike colocándose detrás de ella por protección – Oh, luna bella que en el cielo estas, ilumina con tu luz la oscuridad, muéstranos el mundo que oculto esta, déjanos ver lo que se oculta más allá. – recito solemne la joven y más reciente princesa de Equestria.

Y…

Nada paso.

Spike, que estaba escondido detrás de Twilight temblando y con los ojos cerrados los abrió dudoso al principio y confundido al final, salio de su escondite detrás de Twi y dijo.

- Y ya? Fue todo? Segura de que leíste eso bien? – cuestiono Spike.

- Y-yo no comprendo. – admitió Twilight mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una lápiz que hacia flotar – La traducción es la correcta, el tiempo también, por qué…

ROAM.

La pregunta de Twilight fue interrumpida por un horrible estruendo que nació de la nada, Spike salto asustado y volvió a ponerse detrás de Twilight, el circulo arcano que decoraba el lobby de la librería se encendió como fuegos artificiales, una intensa luz anaranjada emanaba de él, un viento huracanado salio de en medio del círculo mágico ocasionando un tornado dentro de la librería y que todo saliera volando, Twilight Sparkle y Spike lograron mantenerse pegados al suelo gracias a la magia de la primera.

* * *

_Universo de KHR_

- ¿Vez, que te dije? La fiesta ya acabo y nada malo paso. –

Comento Enma mientras era seguido por Tsuna a la puerta, la gran mayoría de los invitados ya se había retirado a sus respectivas casas, los Shimon siendo los últimos en irse, los NeoVongola se quedarían a ayudar con la limpieza.

- Supongo que si fui un poco melodramático. – admitió Tsuna mientras se detenía en la puerta y despedía a su mejor amigo.

- Un poco? – bromeo el pelirrojo – Nadie te culpa, en especial si consideramos nuestro ritmo de vida. – acepto Enma.

- Gracias por venir, Enma-kun. –

- Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuna-kun. –

Ambos amigos se abrazaron y se despidieron, Tsuna cerró la puerta.

- Seguros que no quieren mi ayuda, Tsu-kun? – cuestiono Nana a su hijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- Está bien, mamá. El día de hoy ya hiciste suficiente, nosotros limpiaremos, tú descansa. – aseguro el castaño a su madre.

Nana sonrio enternecida, ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su bebito? La bella madre le deseo buenas noches a su hijo y amigos y se fue a la cama, se había levantado súper temprano para hacer la comida de la fiesta y estaba agotada.

- Muy bien chicos, a limpiar. – señalo Tsuna.

Todos hicieron lo dicho.

- Haha, eso fue relajante. Hacía tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto. – comento Yamamoto mientras levantaba un estante que se había caído.

- Fue una fiesta extrema! – exclamo Ryohei mientras sacudía.

- Onii-chan no grites, Nana-san esta dormía. – regaño Kyoko a su hermano.

- Hahi, fue muy divertido. – añadió Haru.

- Una fiesta digna del décimo! – dijo feliz Hayato de saber feliz a Tsuna.

- Todos se divirtieron mucho, el jefe se veía relajado. – dijo Chrome.

- Lambo-sama fue la estrella de la fiesta. – se alabó el pequeño niño vaca.

- Lambo no estrella. – ataco I-Pin.

- Esta fiesta está en el ranking 2 de la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsuna-nii. – informo Futa.

- Dejen de hablar y hagan su trabajo herbívoros, mientras más rápido acabemos más rápido podre largarme de aquí. – reclamo Hibari que había sido detenido por Reborn.

Esa última frase fue el inicio de una de las muchas discusiones entre los guardianes, Tsuna sonrio ya acostumbrado a los arranques de sus hermanos de alma, solo esperaba que no destruyeran más la casa.

Reborn observaba desde los brazos de Bianchi a la puerta de la cocina como los chicos reforzaban sus lazos familiares.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorre la espalda de Tsuna, tan fuerte que hace que se hinque sorprendido, todos se detienen en seco, Reborn y Tsuna cruzan miradas, ambos entendiendo que un peligro se aproxima.

ROAM.

Ruge el espacio a su alrededor.

- Todos sujétense! – ordena Tsuna en un grito desesperado.

Lo siguiente es solo luz y blancura.

* * *

_Universo de MLPFIM_

La luz se fue apagando poco a poco en el lobby de la librería hasta que solo quedo la luz de la luna llena que entraba por las ventanas. Twilight y Spike se descubrieron los ojos que habían bloqueado para protegerlos de la potente luz que había emanado del círculo mágico.

Cuando por fin su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra pobremente iluminada notaron que el círculo mágico había desaparecido y en su lugar un joven poni se hallaba en lo que habría sido el centro del círculo.

Era macho, de la edad de Twilight quizás, de crin castaña avellana y tan alborotada que parecía ir en contra de la gravedad, su cola era del mismo tono y complexión, su pelaje era anaranjado, Twilight pudo notar el par de alas que estaban abiertas y flácidas, mostrando que su portador estaba inconsciente, pero el dato más inquietante del recién llegado es que no tenía cutiemark.

- E-está vivo? –cuestiono en un susurro Spike.

- Eso espero. – respondió Twi mientras se acercaba al lánguido cuerpo del misterioso poni.

Twilight coloco su oreja cerca del misterioso poni y escucho su respiración lenta pero acompasada, la joven princesa suspiro aliviada.

- Esta dormido. – anuncio a Spike con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Sera mejor que lo dejemos dormir, mañana podremos hacerle las preguntas que queramos. – añadió bostezando la unicornio alada.

- Gran idea, Twi. – concordó también en un bostezo el joven dragón.

Ya habían sido suficientes emociones para la noche.

* * *

Notas finales.

Sacchi: Realmente me he vuelto loca.

Ángel-kun: Ya te dije Sacchi, tú siempre has sido así. Bueno, viendo que mi psicótica creadora aun esta en shock por esta… interesante idea, soy yo quien les pide que no olviden dejar reviews. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y My Little pony: Friendship is magic le pertecen a sus respectivos creadores y casas productoras.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Y ÁNGEL-KUN TIME!

Sacchi: No puedo creer que escribí un segundo capítulo.

Ángel-kun: Créelo… sino no estaríamos aquí.

Sacchi: Es extraño Angie, usualmente ya me habrías regañado o golpeado por este tipo de ideas.

Ángel-kun: Que puedo decir? Me gusta MLP.

Sacchi: A mí también, pero no creo que Equestria esté preparada para… ellos.

Ángel-kun: Ya veremos Sacchi… COMENZAMOS!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "¡¿PONIS?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!"**

Tsuna abrió los ojos de golpe, la luz del sol golpeando de lleno su rostro haciendo que el castaño cerrara los ojos en sorpresa y molestia. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Es la última vez que dejo que Reborn nos convenza de beber del sake de papá. – se dijo mientras salía de la cama, sus ojos aun cerrados.

Que extraño, su cuerpo no se sentía como siempre, tenía esta sensación de que había algo de más, ¿Y qué es ese sonido que se escuchaba cada vez que da un paso?

Tsuna abrió los ojos con pereza y desvió su mirada hacia abajo para ver que hacia el ruido.

- Ah… son solo mis pezuñas. – se dijo soñoliento… y se detuvo en seco, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

¿Pezuñas?

3…

2…

1…

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – resonó el grito de Tsuna por toda villa poni, todas las creaturas a la redonda despertaron de golpe, Twilight Sparkle y Spike siendo los más alarmados.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – exclamaron Twilight y Spike al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban de susto en sus camas.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor alterado, esa no era la sala a medio destruir de su casa, era una librería, ¿Qué demonios hacia el en una librería? Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente, el escalofrió, los ojos de Reborn, su grito desesperado, la luz cegadora… Ahora un nuevo pánico nacía en su corazón, ¿Dónde están sus amigos? ¡¿Dónde está su familia?! ¡Estaban con él hace un momento!

Tsuna fue retrocediendo poco a poco, los clop-clop de sus pisadas haciéndolo más ansioso, por el rabillo de sus ojos noto algo que reflejaba la luz, una ventana, Tsuna giro su rostro y se topó con la cosa más perturbadora hasta ahora, olvida las pezuñas, ¡Era un caballo! No, esperen, ¡ES UN PONI! Su crin castaña y alborotada, sus ojos grandes y castaños, su pelaje anaranjado, del asombro un par de apéndices extra se extendieron, alas, el reflejo de Tsuna en la ventana mostraba a un joven pegaso con rostro desfigurado del susto.

- Estas despierto! –

Anuncio una voz femenina que hizo que Tsuna saltara del susto.

El castaño se giró en dirección de la voz y vio a una unicornio con alas de color violeta que tenía un pequeño dragón morado en la espalda, el tic en el ojo derecho de Tsuna se intensifico.

- Twi, creo que esta algo alterado. – comento Spike al oído de la poni.

- Ya me di cuenta. – le susurro de regreso – Tranquilo. – dijo en voz alta Twilight dirigiéndose a Tsuna – No somos tus enemigos. –

Por desgracia Tsuna estaba demasiado asustado y sorprendido como para escuchar las palabras de Twilight Sparkle, lo único que cruzaba la mente del castaño era _El poni hablo! El dragón también! No se supone que los ponis y los dragones deban hablar! Ni siquiera se supone que los dragones deban existir! Enma! Todo esto es tu culpa!_

Y entonces Tsuna no soporto la presión…

- HIIIIIIEEEEEE! – y salio a todo galope de la librería.

- Espera! – Intento salir Twilight tras el pero fue detenida.

- Twi! Por todos los manzanos de Equestria! ¡¿Qué fue ese horrible grito de hace un momento?! – cuestiono Applejack mientras se detenía frente a su amiga.

- Si, se escuchó como si alguien arañara una pizarra con su pezuña, solo que mil veces peor! – acuso Rainbow Dash.

- Las gallinas pusieron huevos del susto. – comento preocupada Fluttershy.

- Interrumpió mi sueño de belleza, Twilight, ¿Cómo esperas que este presentable por el resto del día si no tengo mi sueño de belleza completo? – reclamo Rarity.

- Hasta los muffins se desinflaron! – exclamo Pinkie Pie.

- Chicas! Chicas! No hay tiempo! Luego les explico! Ahora ayúdenme a atrapar a ese poni! – instruyo Twilight mientras apuntaba con su pezuña la dirección que siguió Tsuna.

Tsuna galopaba y galopaba, tenía que alejarse de ahí, tenía que encontrar un lugar tranquilo, relajarse y pensar, pero por lo visto su torpeza lo siguió hasta este nuevo cuerpo púes en su apuro se tropezó con una roca y comenzó a rodar por una colina, y rodo y rodo hasta que en el estanque cayo. Splash!

El ahora poni saco la cabeza del agua y escupió el chorrito que se coló a su boca, suspiro derrotado.

- Nada mejor que un baño frio para calmar la mente, ¿Eh? – se dijo a si mismo Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie.

Había caído en la parte baja del estanque así que pudo salir sin problemas. Una vez en la orilla, y ya más tranquilo, se sacudió el exceso de agua y se giró para ver su reflejo en el estanque, el pánico inicial se había aplacado y ahora se estaba analizando a sí mismo, tenía la crin castaña y alborotada con una cola a juego, su pelaje era anaranjado, como su flama de cielo, extendió sus alas y las contemplo en su reflejo.

- Un pegaso… Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. – se dijo deprimido el castaño – Bueno, ahora que estoy más tranquilo y antes de ir a buscar a los demás, debo averiguar dónde demonios estoy. Que idiota soy, debí haberme quedado donde aquella unicornio alada y su dragón, malditos sean mis ataques de pánico. – se decía Tsuna mientras andaba por el bosque – Reborn me a hacer a la parrilla por esto. –

- No es cierto! – exclamo un voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tsuna, era la voz una niña.

Tsuna se detuvo y siguió la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, llego hasta donde había una casa del árbol, cinco potrillas discutían, dos de ellas, que tenían marcas en los costados de sus piernas traseras, parecían molestar a las otras tres que no tenían.

- Admítanlo. – hablo una potrilla de pelaje rosa y crin lila con blanco que usaba una tiara – Nunca van a obtener su cutiemark por el simple hecho de que son un montón de buenas para nada! – dijo despectiva y con malvada burla.

La potrilla que estaba a su lado, de pelaje color gris y crin gris pálida que usaba un collar de perlas, rio con la misma malicia. Las otras tres potrillas estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

- Que cruel. – hablo el ahora pegaso mientras salía de detrás de los arbustos, la atención de las cinco menores cayo en el – Nadie tiene derecho de decir semejantes palabras. – regaño.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú que eres? – cuestiono agresiva la potrilla de la tiara.

- No eres más que otro costado en blanco, no te metas donde no te llaman, bueno para nada! – ataco la del collar de perlas.

- Podre ser un bueno para nada, pero al menos no soy una mocosa malcriada e irrespetuosa que utiliza su fuerza para hacer llorar a los demás, sigan así y les aseguro que les espera una vida amarga. – regaño Tsuna.

Las dos potrillas molestas se callaron y le miraron feo.

- Hump! Tienes suerte de que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un montón de costados en blanco, vámonos Silver Spoon. – ordeno la de la tiara indignada.

- Tienes razón, Diamond Tiara. – concordó la otra que también se fue indignada.

- No importa el lugar un abusivo siempre a de estar. – susurro Tsuna mirando como las dos potrillas se alejaban.

- Muchas gracias. –

Tsuna miro a sus nuevas interlocutoras, tres pequeñas ponis le miraban con verdadero agradecimiento en los ojos.

- De nada. – respondió – Sé que se siente que te molesten. –

- Pero eso fue genial! – exclamo una pequeña pegaso que movía sus alas tan rápido como un colibrí.

- Como un príncipe! – canto feliz una pequeña unicornio blanco, sus ojitos brillando soñadores.

- Y tampoco tienes cutiemark! Eso solo te hace aún más genial! – se unió a sus compañeras una pequeña poni con un lazo rojo en la crin.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Tsuna, estas pequeñas ponis le empezaban a poner incómodo.

- Yo soy Apple Bloom.- se presentó la pequeña poni del lazo rojo.

- Yo me llamo Sweetie Belle. – siguió la pequeña unicornio blanco.

- Y yo soy Scootaloo. – termino por presentarse la pequeña pegaso.

- Y juntas somos las Cutiemark Crusaders! – exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una pose.

Dos gotitas incomodas resbalaron por la nuca de Tsuna.

- Mi nombre es Tsuna. – se presentó por fin el recién transformado en pegaso.

- ¿Tuna? ¿Qué clase de padre le pone a su hijo el nombre de un pescado? – pregunto ofendida Scootaloo.

- No "Tuna", "Tsuna", hay una S entre la T y la U. – explico el castaño.

- Sigue siendo un nombre raro. – replico la pequeña pegaso.

- O quizás es solo un nombre extranjero. – defendió Sweetie Belle - ¿De dónde eres, Tsuna? – cuestiono con verdadera intriga de unicornio pues quería saber más de su salvador.

- De hecho, algo me dice que estoy muy lejos de casa. – respondió algo triste el castaño, entonces una idea llego a su mente – Hey, ¿Les importaría si les hago unas preguntas? –

- Claro! No hay problema. – acepto Apple Bloom, sus dos amigas asintiendo en concordancia – Ven con nosotras a la casa club. – invito la del moño rojo.

* * *

- No encontramos nada, Twi. – informo Applejack llegando junto a Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

- Nosotras tampoco encontramos nada desde el cielo. – hablo Rainbow Dash que llego junto a Fluttershy – El sujeto es bueno escondiéndose. –

- Rayos! Debemos encontrarlo antes de que se pierda o peor… que algo se lo coma! – exclamo preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

- A todo esto, Twi, ¿Quién era ese pegaso? Nunca lo había visto por aquí. – cuestiono Applejack.

- Yo tampoco lo reconozco de Cloudsdale. – agrego Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno… es que el… no es de por aquí, hehe. – respondió nerviosa Twilight.

Las amigas de la unicornio alada la miraron con sospecha.

- Twilight, querida. – le llamo Rarity mirándola con reproche - ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –

Twilight sonrio nerviosa al no saber cómo explicarse ante sus amigas.

- Apuesto a que ese poni no es en verdad un poni y que Twilight lo trajo usando un portal interdimensional anoche y ahora entro en pánico y salio huyendo y Twilight se siente culpable porque posiblemente el pobre poni que no es un poni está asustado y perdido en un mundo que no es el suyo. – explico en un respiro Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Cómo lo…

- Adivine. – respondió Pinkie la pregunta no terminada de Twilight.

- A ver si entendí bien. – interrumpió RD – ¿Twilight trajo a ese pobre poni de un otra dimensión? –

- Básicamente. – respondió la susodicha.

- ¿Entonces a que estamos esperando? El pobrecillo debe estar al borde del colapso nervioso. – replico AJ.

- Y cuando lo encontremos usted señorita se disculpara y lo transportara de regreso a su dimensión. – regaño Rarity.

- Espero que ese pobre poni que no es un poni este bien. – se dijo Fluttershy mientras se alejaba volando en busca de aquel pegaso.

Volviendo a la casa club de las Cutiemark Crusaders, Tsuna y las tres potrillas se encontraban recostados platicando, Sweetie Belle le dio unos muffins de banana con nuez que su estómago recibió con regocijo.

- Entonces. – comenzó a hablar Tsuna después de acabarse su tercer muffin – Estamos en un lugar llamado Ponyville. – las tres potrillas asintieron – Que se encuentra en el reino de Equestria. – las tres potrillas volvieron a asentir – Que es un reino que tiene dos princesas regentes, la mayor, que además se encarga de elevar el sol en las mañanas, Celestia, y la menor, que se encarga de elevar la luna en las noches, Selena, pero que prefiere que la llamen Luna. – las tres potrillas asintieron, Tsuna se sentía cada vez más como en un cuento de hadas que su madre le lee a I-Pin antes de ir a dormir – Ok, creo que hasta ahí lo entiendo. – se dijo a sí mismo el castaño.

- Pero esto es algo que te enseñan en la escuela, ¿Tú nunca fuiste a la escuela, Tsuna? – pregunto preocupada Apple Bloom.

- A mi… me educaron en casa. – mintió Tsuna.

- ¿Y por qué no tienes cutiemark? – cuestiono ahora Scootaloo.

- Esa era mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué son esas cutiemark de las que hablas? – cuestiono con interés Tsuna.

Las tres potrillas miraron horrorizadas a Tsuna, como si les hubiera dicho que comía corazones de gatito en el desayuno.

- ¡¿No sabes que es una cutiemark?! – exclamaron las tres menores al mismo tiempo dejando a Tsuna casi sordo.

- Pues no. – respondió el castaño con espirales en los ojos.

- Como poni que eres como no puedes saber que es una cutiemark?! – reclamo Apple Bloom.

- Es que soy de bastante lejos. – se excusó Tsuna.

- Eso no es excusa! – regaño Scootaloo.

- Una cutiemark es la parte más importante de todo poni! – exclamo Sweetie Belle.

- Representa el quien es! El cómo vive! Es la esencia misma del poni mostrada en los flancos de sus patas traseras! – explico Apple Bloom.

- No tener cutiemark significa que aún no sabes para lo que eres bueno, por eso nosotras creamos este club, para ayudar a los demás ponis a encontrar sus verdaderos destinos y así puedan obtener sus cutiemark. – informo orgullosa Scootaloo.

- Eeh, suena importante. – hablo por fin Tsuna.

- Es más que importante, es… súper importante! – respondió Sweetie Belle.

- Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde dijiste que vienes? – pregunto Apple Bloom.

- De un lugar muy, muy lejano. – respondió Tsuna – Llegue aquí por accidente junto con mi familia, pero cuando desperté esta mañana ellos no estaban por ningún lado y me preocupa que se metan en líos, son muy buenos para eso. – explico con un deje de tristeza, de verdad esperaba encontrarlos pronto.

Las Crusaders viendo a su nuevo amigo tan desanimado tomaron una importante decisión.

- Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu familia! – le dijo Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

- Los flancos en blanco deben estar unidos! – recalco Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sweetie Bell asintiendo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar? – cuestiono confundida Sweetie Bell, logrando anular el buen humor de sus amigas.

Las tres potrillas se pusieron a pensar, Tsuna las observo en silencio, estas tres le recordaban a Lambo y a I-Pin cuando hacían tarea.

- Ya sé! – exclamo Apple Bloom de repente haciendo que Tsuna diera un respingo – Vayamos con Twilight! – propuso la del moño rojo.

- Gran idea! – concordó Scootaloo.

- ¿Quién es Twilight? – cuestiono Tsuna.

- Es la poni más inteligente de toda Ponyville! – contesto Sweetie Belle.

- Y también es una de las princesas de Equestria. – añadió Apple Bloom.

- No sé si es buena idea, ¿no estaríamos molestando sus deberes reales o algo así? Yo nunca he conocido a una princesa. – señalo Tsuna.

- Tranquilo, Twilight es muy buena, ya verás que nos ayudara. – le tranquilizo Scootaloo.

Y así los cuatro dejaron la casa club y se dirigieron al pueblo.

Mientras tanto, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas habían regresado de nuevo a la librería, nuevamente ninguna de ellas había obtenida pista alguna del misterioso pegaso que Twi había traído de otra dimensión.

- Incluso fui con Zecora al bosque everfree y no encontramos nada, ni siquiera restos! – informo AJ mientras ella y sus amigas entraban a la librería.

- Tendremos que ampliar la búsqueda. – indico Twilight.

Afuera las Cutiemark Crusaders y Tsuna caminaban en dirección de la librería de Twilight.

- Yo conozco este sitio. – se dijo Tsuna en un susurro.

Apple Bloom se acercó a la puerta y toco dos veces, TOC-TOC.

- Spike abre la puerta por favor. – pidió la unicornio alada a su asistente número uno.

El dragoncito obedeció y al abrirla se topó con una grata sorpresa.

- Ah! –

- Ah! –

Exclamaron Spike y Tsuna al encontrarse cara a cara, ambos apuntándose acusadoramente.

- Spike! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué grit… ah! – imito Twilight a su asistente cuando vio a Tsuna afuera de la puerta.

- ¿Se conocen? – cuestiono confundida Sweetie Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y My Little pony: Friendship is magic le pertecen a sus respectivos creadores y casas productoras.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Y ÁNGEL-KUN TIME!

Sacchi: Tercer capítulo, YAY!

Ángel-kun: ¿Al fin has aceptado tu demencia?

Sacchi: Jamás la he negado :3.

Ángel-kun: Por una vez has dicho algo muy cierto… COMENZAMOS!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "¡Quiero irme a casa!"**

Luego del shock inicial de haber encontrado lo que buscaban sin esfuerzo después de buscarlo por todos lados rompiéndose el lomo, Twilight y sus amigas, las CMC y Tsuna, estaban sentados en círculo discutiendo lo hechos, mientras Spike servía té y ponía un gran plato de galletas de avena para todos.

- Muy bien, creo que primero debemos hablar sobre los hechos de anoche. – comento Twi con seriedad – Necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió de tu lado antes de saber cómo actuar. – indico la unicornio alada.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor y se sintió nervioso, jamás se le ha dado bien hablar en público, mucho menos frente a mujeres, pero el problema aparte de eso es que estas no son féminas comunes, ¡son ponis! ¡y un dragón!

- B-bueno… - comenzó inseguro el castaño – E-era mi cu-cumpleaños y ...

Una inspiración se susto se escuchó en general, interrumpiendo el relato del pegaso castaño, Tsuna miro a sus interlocutores y noto que estaban en shock.

- Twilight Sparkle! – regaño una unicornio blanco de crin morada oscura cuando salio de su estupor - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – cuestiono en reproche.

- Oh, por las hermanas. – dijo en suave vez la pegaso de larga crin rosa – Pobrecillo. –

- Un pastel! Necesitamos un pastel de emergencia aquí! – comenzó a gritar la poni toda rosa de manera alarmante, como si se hubiese cometido un asesinato y ella encontró el cuerpo inerte.

- Voy por el! – aseguro la pegaso de crin arcoíris mientras tomaba posición.

- SILENCIO! – retumbo una voz por toda la librería.

Tsuna reconoció a la que callo a las otras, se trataba de la poni con el sombrero.

- El pobrecillo intenta explicar lo ocurrido y ustedes estallan como gallinas que vieron un zorro! Dejen al pobre poni contar su historia! Se lo debemos después de haberle traído aquí sin su consentimiento! – regaño la poni de crin rubia.

Las escandalosas se callaron.

- Esa es mi hermana. – escucho Tsuna decir a Apple Bloom con tono orgulloso, el castaño sonrio enternecido.

- Oh, por Celestia y Luna. ¿Era tu cumpleaños? – cuestiono en tono arrepentido y avergonzado Twilight.

- Era. – calmo Tsuna mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de perdón – La fiesta ya había terminado. – un suspiro de alivio colectivo general se escuchó.

- ¿De qué fue el pastel? – pregunto de repente la poni toda rosa.

- Pinkie Pie. – reprocharon todas al unísono.

- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo saber de qué era el pastel! –

Tsuna sonrio y poco después comenzó a reír, era una risa ligera y alegre que llenaba el corazón de quien la escuchara con una extraña calidez, los presentes se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó avergonzado el castaño mientras bajaba la mirada al notar que todos le miraban.

- Oh no te sientas mal querido, reír es bueno para el alma y mantiene la piel sedosa. – le calmo la unicornio de crin morada oscura.

- Por favor, prosigue. – alentó Twilight.

Tsuna expiro por su nariz para tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar aire.

- Después… – el castaño recalco esa palabra – … de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mi familia y yo estábamos limpiando el desastre que habíamos causado durante la pelea de comida que se desencadeno, el pastel era de chocolate con crema de avellana y fresas por cierto, – Pinkie Pie se relamió el hocico de pensar en el pastel - de repente mientras limpiábamos y discutíamos u fuerte escalofrió me sobrevino, pensé que se trataba de un terremoto y les advertí que se sujetaran fuerte de lo que pudiesen, pero lo que paso después fue una intensa luz, pensé que me quedaría ciego de lo incandescente que era, luego perdí la conciencia y me sumergí en la oscuridad, cuando desperté… ya era uno de ustedes. – concluyo Tsuna mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, sus alas desplegándose ligeramente.

- Espera. – hablo la causante de todo el desastre con aire alarmado – Entonces ¿No estabas solo cuando fuiste transportado a Equestria? – cuestiono con algo de histeria en la voz Twilight.

- No. – respondió Tsuna mientras negaba ligeramente – Estaba con mi familia, contándome, éramos un total de trece individuos en la sala. –

Bajo el ojo derecho de Twi un tic nervioso nació y su hocico se había abierto ligeramente en sorpresa.

- Twi, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupada la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

- Hahaha. – se rio nerviosa la joven princesa – Tenemos un problema. – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Cómo que un problema? – cuestiono la poni de crin rubia.

- ¿No podré irme a casa? – pregunto alarmado Tsuna.

- No!... digo, si! Si te puedes ir a casa… pero… - Twilight dudo.

- Pero… - la ínsito a seguir la pegaso de larga crin rosa.

Twilight suspiro derrotada.

- Pero no puedo enviarte de regreso si no están todos los individuos que fueron transportados. Necesito que todos están juntos para poder enviarlos de regreso o si no el hechizo no funcionara, deben ser todos o ninguno. – explico la unicornio alada.

- Y te importaría explicarme ¡¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a otros doce ponis que no tenemos ni idea de cómo se ven?! – exclamo la pegaso de crin arcoíris exasperada.

- Twi, yo creo que ya es hora de ir con la princesa. – aconsejo la poni de crin rubia.

- Eso parece. – acepto derrotada la unicornio alada – Spike, mándale un mensaje a la princesa donde le des aviso de nuestra llegada a Canterlot, omite detalles, solo dile que es urgente y que le dar explicaciones cuando estemos cara a cara. – indico presurosa Twi.

Spike dio un saludo militar y corrió a realizar sus instrucciones.

- Muy bien chicas, nos vamos a Canterlot en el siguiente tren. – indico Twilight mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿Podemos iiiiiir? – preguntaron esperanzadas las CMC.

- No. Mañana es día de escuela. – respondió tajante la unicornio blanca de crin morado oscuro.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Además, Apple Bloom, tú tienes que ayudar a Big Mac con la cosecha ya que yo no voy a estar. – indico tajante la poni de sombrero y crin rubia.

Las esperanzas de las tres potrillas fueron destrozadas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Tsuna se sintió algo mal por las pequeñas.

- Oigan. – llamo Tsuna a las potrillas, las tres le miraron – Les prometo que volveré a jugar con ustedes y traeré a mis hermanitos conmigo, ¿Qué les parece? – ofreció el castaño con aire conciliador.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto esperanzada Sweetie Bell.

- ¿Jugaremos todo el día? – cuestiono emocionada Scootaloo.

- ¿Y traerás a tus hermanos? – añadió feliz Apple Bloom.

Tsuna asintió.

- SIIIIIIIIII! – exclamaron las CMC al unísono – Vamos a jugar! Vamos a jugar! – comenzaron a cantar y saltar alrededor de Tsuna, que sonreía complacido al saber felices a las pequeñas otra vez.

Las seis ponis y Spike miraron enternecidos la escena.

- Muy bien, ya debemos irnos para que yo pueda empacar y tu vayas a casa Sweetie Bell. – llamo la unicornio de crin morado oscuro.

- También nosotras Apple Bloom. – llamo la de crin rubia.

- Te llevare a casa Scootaloo. – se ofreció la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

- Nos vemos luego, Tuna! – se despidió Scootaloo mientras saltaba al lomo de la pegaso que le llamo.

- Espero que encuentres a tu familia. – deseo Sweetie Bell.

- Recuerda lo que nos prometiste. – advirtió Apple Bloom.

Y así, las tres CMC se retiraron.

- También debo ir a empacar y a dejar la comida de todos mis animales lista. - dijo la pegaso de larga crin rosa.

- También yo! Nos vemos! – salio saltando la poni toda rosa.

- Si gustas. – llamo Twilight a Tsuna – Puedes echar un vistazo por la librería en lo que Spike y yo nos alistamos. – aconsejo.

Tsuna sonrio y asintió.

- Y… de verdad lamento todo esto. – se disculpó de nuevo la unicornio alada.

- No sabias que pasaría esto. – calmo el castaño –Además, siempre pasan cosas raras en mi cumpleaños. – comento.

- Apuesto a que esta es la más rara hasta ahora. – señalo Twilight.

- Supongo que sí. – acepto Tsuna.

Luego de un par de horas todos se habían vuelto a juntar en la librería de Ponyville, todos listos para emprender el viaje.

- Antes de seguir adelante con esto. – hablo Twilight – Creo que debemos hacer las debidas presentaciones. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y este pequeño de aquí es mi hermano menor y asistente, Spike. – el susodicho realizo una reverencia como lo haría ante algún miembro de la realeza.

- Me llamo Applejack, me dice AJ. Un gusto el conocerte. – se presentó la poni del sombrero.

- Mi nombre es Rarity, y déjame decirte amigo mio sí que dejaste una impresión en mi hermana menor, no dejo de hablar de ti en todo el camino a casa de mis padres. – se presentó la unicornio de crin morado oscuro.

- Yo soy Rainbow Dash, y te puedo asegurar que soy la cosa más asombrosa que han visto tus ojos. – se señaló a sí misma la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

- Fluttershy. – fue todo lo que dijo la pegaso de larga crin rosada, y lo dijo tan bajo que casi fue un susurro, suerte para Tsuna que está acostumbrado a la forma de hablar de Chrome.

- Y yo soy Pinkie Pie! –exclamo la poni toda rosa apareciendo de repente frente a Tsuna, haciéndolo dar un saltito sorprendido – Puedes llamarme Pinkie! Me gustan las fiestas y los pasteles! También me gusta hacer amigos! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – hablo en un respiro la poni mientras tomaba una de las pesuñas delanteras de Tsuna entre las dos delanteras de ella y comenzaba a moverla de arriba hacia abajo efusivamente.

- Eh… si? – respondió no muy seguro el ahora pegaso.

- Yay! – salto Pinkie en éxtasi.

Tsuna alzo un ¿ceja? en duda y volteo a ver a Twi.

- Te acostumbraras. – le calmo la unicornio alada.

Tsuna negó con diversión, una sonrisita aliviada decorando su equino, pero aun así adorable, rostro. Por lo visto se había topado con un grupo tan excéntrico como el de él mismo, solo que sin mafia y destrucción involucrados.

- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi. – hablo ya asimilado Tsuna, todo deje de inseguridad borrado por el momento – Pero la mayoría de mis amigos me llama Tsuna. – se presentó mientras colocaba una de sus pezuñas sobre su pecho.

- Eso sí que es un nombre curioso. – señalo AJ.

- Yo diría que es exótico. – defendió Rarity.

- Suena a nombre de pescado. – soltó sin más RD.

- Me recuerda al pececillo del estanque cerca de mi casa. – susurro con algo más de seguridad Fluttershy.

- Tuna-Tsuna, Tsuna-Tuna, que divertido. – hacia trabalenguas Pinkie con el nombre del castaño.

- Muy bien, ya hechas las presentaciones… A Canterlot! – indico Twilight.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la estación de trenes.

- Ya verás como la princesa Celestia nos ayuda a encontrar a tu familia. – calmo Twi a Tsuna.

- Eso espero. – respondió el castaño.

_Porque dudo que Equestria esté lista para Vongola._ Fue el pensamiento que rondo la mente del ahora pegaso.

* * *

***Canterlot***

Una intensa flama verde se extinguió a mitad del aire y un pergamino cayo frente a la princesa regente que levantaba al mismo sol por las mañanas. Celestia acciono su magia y su cuerno se ilumino, el pergamino que llego con la llamarada fue levantado por la magia generada por la alicornio y lo desenrollo.

La princesa-reina leyó con atención cada párrafo del mensaje, cuando hubo concluido su lectura volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

- Por lo visto hoy tendremos invitados. Me pregunto, ¿Tiene esto que ver con lo que me relataste? – cuestiono la regente a una sombra a sus espaldas.

La sombra a espaldas de Celestia sonrio inocente.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: ¿Quién será la sombra misteriosa que esta con Celestia?

Ángel-kun: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la familia de Tsuna?

Sacchi: Todo esto en el próximo capítulo XD.


End file.
